


The first execution.

by KKDarlin5258



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fanganronpa - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, DR Killing Lab, Despair, Desperation, Execution, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), TW WARNING!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKDarlin5258/pseuds/KKDarlin5258
Summary: Major TW warning!!SPOILERS FOR DR KILLING LAB!
Kudos: 1





	The first execution.

“That’s right Ladies, Gents, and those in between! The killer of Miss Natalie Rae is... KIRAKIRA KAGE!”

The room stilled as Monoratto laughed maniacally. Nobody said a word, their gazes locked on Kira.

Kira shook silently and her eyes lolled as if she was about to faint. Her red, acrylic nails digging into her skin as she hugged at her stomach. 

“Looks like the little bitch up and did it!” Jigsaw laughed, her finger waving around in Kira’s face. “Here we thought you were some apologetic, crybaby pussy! Little did we know, you were a stone cold killer!”

Glares shot towards Jigsaw as she continued to spew insults towards the trembling girl in front of her.

“That’s enough.” Moxi said. He didn’t yell, but his words still somehow cut through the room.

Without warning, Kira fell to her knees while whimpering apologies. Omo and Eli were quick to join her side, shushing her gently.

Xanthe sneered. “You proud of yourself Ridley?”

Jigsaw tensed. “Don’t you dare.” 

“I’ll do what I want.” Xanthe corrected, their words hard and threatening. “Kira was trying to save a life. You damn know that to be true!”

“Say what you want. She’s still a killer. Whether intentional or not, that’s what she is. A killer.”

The room collectively froze, and the fists of some balled up.

“Certainly I’m not the only one who remembers the rules...” Jigsaw sneered.

Kira’s head shot up at the sound of Jigsaw’s statement. Pure fear striking her mascara-running eyes.

“If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial...” Midari whispered.

Omo stood up from Kira’s side defensively. A newfound harshness in his face present as he held his arm up, shielding Kira.

“They will be executed,” Moxi finished.

Kira screamed. A blood curdling scream of pure terror and despair. She was no longer silent in her sobs, but instead loud and desperate. Nobody was prepared for it, even Moxi appeared startled as quiet little Kira’s screams filled up the room. 

More people rushed to the floor by her side. Comforting her with little avail. 

Omo however stood strong and made his way towards Monoratto’s chair.

“What’s this? Monoratto remarked. “Seems as if the shy ones are getting frisky!”

“K-Kira isn’t a murder,” He stated, his desperation hidden beneath his false confidence. “Sh-She was trying to s-save Nat! She was doing CPR!”

Monoratto chucked. He was clearly enjoying himself. “Means all the same for me! A kill is a kill!”

Omo’s strength left him. “N-No! You can’t! Sh-She’s the best of us all! It was an accident! She didn’t mean it!”

“A kill is a kill,” Monoratto repeated.

Omo opened his mouth to say more, but was quickly stopped by Eli. 

“Omo...” They said, their voice quivering as they held Kira at their side.

The rest of the students stood, leaving room for Omo to be with Kira.

With shaky steps, the hacker made his way back over to Kira and Eli. The trio sat together on the floor as Kira sobbed quietly between her two friends.

“I d-didn’t mean to...” Kira whimpered. “I didn’t mean-“

“We know,” Atlas soothed. “We know Kira.”

“We aren’t really going to let this happen are we?” Etsu spoke up. “W-We can’t just-“

“There’s nothing we can do.” Moxi muttered.

“But Moxi-“ Aito yelled.

Moxi sighed. “There’s nothing we can do.”

“Now then! This little sob story is starting to get to be too much for this rat to handle!” Monoratto sang as Kira’s sobs died down and she stood up with the support of Eli and Omo. “Without further ado... I have a very special punishment for our own Ultimate Cosmetologist!”

“N-N-No!” Kira quivered. “Please I beg of you! I promise! I’ll do w-whatever you want! But please, please do not kill me so grotesquely! I w-will not speak! I w-will not get out of line! PLEASE!”

“I like it when you beg Miss Kage. You always were the most desperate of the group!” The rat exclaimed. “It’s sad to know I’ll only get you for such little time.”

Kira shook violently as she desperately ran up to Moxi and dropped to her knees.“M-Moxi! P-Please! You have to kill me! Please kill me! I cannot be killed like that. I d-do n-not want to suffer Moxi! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! P-Please kill me!”

Hearts collectively broke as she continued to beg the Reaper for a quick death.

Moxi sighed and helped the girl stand. A bit of sympathy could be caught in his eyes. 

“I promise you Kira. There’s a beautiful life in heaven awaiting for you. I can’t help you here though.” He told her gently.

“M-Moxi please!”

“No. I can’t kill you Kira. I’m sorry.”

Kira’s eyes dropped to the floor as her crying came to a stop. She had accepted it now. She had excepted her wrongs. She had excepted her death. She took a step back towards the center of the room and smiled sadly to her friends. Her gaze met everyone except for Jigsaw, who was continuing to glare at the floor.

“Good. You’re making this easier for me!” Monoratto hissed.

Kira ignored his words and joined hands with Omo and Eli, who were both crying.

Kira smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I am so sorry.”

“You’ve gotta stop apologizing,” Moxi stated, his voice breaking. This was such an odd feeling for him. Emotion. Had this been a different circumstance, he’d be more focused on it.

Kira chucked sadly. “Th-That is it Moxi. Some emotion. I knew you had it in you, lovely...”

Moxi stared. “K-Kira...”

“I’m so sorry everyone.”

Those would be her last words to the group. An apology. One clear apology. No stutters... No voice breaks... Just that. One final apology. 

As soon as the word left her mouth, a chain emerged from the wall, clamping it’s end around Kira’s neck and dragging her though an opening in the farthest wall.

“KIRA!!!!” Omo and Eli screamed as their friend’s hands were ripped from their grasps.

The two ran towards the now closed door. Omo banged desperately on the metal and Eli frantically jotted around, looking for an entry of some kind.

Then, a new door opened. Through it, was a viewing gallery.

“You can’t be serious,” Xanthe growled.

“Wanna have a looksy kiddos?!” Monoratto exclaimed.

Jigsaw sneered. “You don’t have to tell me twice!” 

Jigsaw was the first through the doorway, and the rest of the class followed. Anzu and Midari were supporting Omo and Eli.

That’s when it started. The first execution.

The mirrors that made up her room were one way. Everyone was able to watch it all happen.

It was Kira’s worst nightmare. The ceiling, the walls, the floor, it was all mirrors. It was bright too, no matter what she did, there was no way for Kira to escape her reflection. Her eyes went wide and darted around, and her hands grabbed at her stomach hard enough to draw blood through her blouse.

“N-No...” she whispered, her heartrate elevating.

From the other side of the mirrored cube, her classmates watched in terror. They all knew what Monoratto was doing. Drawing out her dysphoria as a sick way to end her life.

Kira’s whispers turned to screams as she started to bang on the walls (not realizing that her friends were on the other side).

“Y-YOU C-CANNOT DO THIS! P-PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! DON’T DO THIS!”

“Kira?! Kira!” Omo screamed. “It’s ok! It’s fine Kira! You’re o-ok! Th-They’re just mirrors!”

She couldn’t hear him. She just continued to bang and claw. Her stomach and arms were now dripping with blood.

The rest of the class joined Omo in comforting. Assuring her that she would be ok, but they all knew deep down that it was futile. Kira couldn’t hear them, instead her warped reflection mocked her from the inside.

Monoratto was waiting for this moment. The moment that she finally broke. He opened a small trap door in the top of the room and dropped in a gun.

The group’s screams stopped in an instant as Kira noticed the revolver. They all dreaded what would happens next.

With hesitation and shaking hands, Kira picked up the gun and brought it to her head. Omo and Eli were the first to react, running up to the glass and banging it with all the strength they had. Everyone else stood helplessly frozen.

With one last up and down look in the mirror, unbeknownst to her that she was actually looking directly at her friends through the two-way glass, Kira cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. 

The shot rang through the room, but could barely be heard over the sounds of her classmates’ screams. Omo and Eli fell to floor with loud sobs, as Kira’s body fell to the floor.

“Pupupupupupu!!!” Monoratto maniacally laughed. “WHAT A THRILL!”

A doorway to the mirrored room slid open and the class ran in. Omo quickly rolled the girl into his lap, and Eli stood frozen in the doorway.

“I-Is she...” Eli whispered.

Moxi walked up to Kira, but Omo only pulled her closer to him. His tear-filled eyes terrified to let anyone close to her.

Moxi gently got to his knees and held his hand out, proving to Omo that he wasn’t a threat. He then placed his fingers on Kira’s wrists and sighed.

“She’s gone.” He stated.

The room gasped. Anzu and Midari clasped their hands over their mouths, and Imaru hugged onto Squid. Even Jigsaw looked saddened.

Nothing though could beat Omo’s scream.

“Kira!” He cried. “K-Kira please! Y-You can’t be dead! You c-c-can’t!”

Eli was crying too. “Omo...” they tried.

“NO!” the hacker yelled. “No! She can’t be dead! C’mon! Th-There’s n-no way! She’s the one who showed everyone here kindness and love! She built us up strong and encouraged us to l-love ourselves for who we are! Sh-She can’t be dead! She’s just r-resting. SHE CAN’T BE DEAD!”

Moxi sighed. “Omo... She’s-“

Omo started to hyperventilate as he continued to hold Kira at his chest.

“N-No!” he screamed again! “She had someone to go back to! She had something to fight for! She w-was trying to s-save a life! I need her! I needed her! I can’t do this without you Kira please! PLEASE! OPEN YOUR EYES KIRA!”

Nobody dared to say a word.

“Sh-She didn’t deserve this. This isn’t fair! I needed her! I-“

“I guess I’m destined to be alone...”


End file.
